Blog użytkownika:Percynico/kontynuacja przygód Percego
Dopiero zaczynam ale mma nadziję, że wam się spodoba. (sorki za błędy ort. ) Rozdział 1 Percy Choroba Rachel Obudziłem się w domku nr 3 zlany potem. Znow śnił mi się ten sam koszmar. Bitwa z Gają i śmierć Jasona. Nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć choć mineły już dwa tygodnie. Piper się załamała, chodzi po obozie zapłakana. An ( Annabeth ) próbuje ją pocieszyć, chodzą po lesie rozmawiając. Leo też się załamał, siedzi w bunkrze 9 i prawie z niego nie wychodzi. Ja tak samo nie wiem co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Hazel i Frank wrócili do Obozu Jupiter. Po tej wielkiej wojnie, wreszcie zapanował pokój pomiędzy naszymi obozami. Nico. Jak się go spytałem czy postanowił już czy zostac, to odpowiedział mi, że na razie zostaje ponieważ chce wyzdrowieć i nabrać sił. Po tym jak przeniósł tutaj Atenę Partenos prawie się spalił. Dosłownie. Wstałem i poszłem się umyć, kiedy usłyszałem konche na śniadanie. Wyszedłem na dwór i dołączyłem do reszty obozowiczów. Zjadłem niebieskie gofry lecz najpierw wstałem i podeszłem do ogniska żeby wrzucić gofra do ogniska, dziekując przy tym ojcu. Ostanio widziałem się z nim przedwczoraj, na Olimpie kiedy byłem tam omawiać co będziemy robić dalej. Wruciłem do stolika. - wiem, że to był dla was trudny okres, zwłaszcza dla tych którzy stracili bliskie osoby, lecz pamiętajcie, że trzeba mieć nadzieje, że będzie lepiej. A teraz wypijmy za poległego Jasona Greca wielkiego herosa syna Jupitera. Wszyscy wznieśli puchary i wypili ich zawartość. Piper, się rozpłakała i wybiegła, a Annabeth pobiegła za nią. Po zjedzeniu śniadania udałem się na plaże, czułem się beznadziejnie. Patrzyłem na horyzont kiedy usłyszałem za sobą kroki. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Nica. - mogę się przysiąść?- powiedział bezbarwnym tonem. - jasne - dpowiedziałem - już wiadomo gdzie trafi Jason. - tak. Jest w Elizjum - powiedział to lekko się uśmiechajac.Siedzieliśmy przez chwilę w ciszy. - Chejron się zamartwia, o Rachel. Coś z nią jest nie tak, ostatnio bardzo pobladła - miał racje ostatnio kiedy ją widziałem była taka blada i małomówna, co jest do niej w ogóle nie podobne. - może pójdziemy ja odwiedzić? - zapytałem Nica. - dobry pomysł. Wstaliśamy i poszliśmy na wzgórze do jaskini. Jaskinia wyglądała niemal jak dom, odkąd zamieszkała tam wyrocznia. W wejściu nie było drzwi tylko koralikowa zasłona. Ściany ozdobione były pracami Rachel, na podłodze był miękki czerwony dywan, w kącie groty stało łużko z ręcznie malowanymi brzegami. Po drugiej stronie stała sztaluga i przedmioty do malowania i rysowania. Było tam ciepło i przytulnie, po jednej ścianie spływał strumyk który uderzajac o ziemie zamieniał się w delikatną mgiełke. Ale kiedy weszliśmy, coś było nie tak ponieważ rudowłosa dziewczyna leżała bezwładnie na dywanie. Podbiegliśmy do niej z Nico. - żyje, wyczuwam jej tętno lecz jest słabe. Pomóż mi ją przenieść na łóżko. Chwyciłem ją delikatnie za ręce a Nico za nogi. Ułożyliśmy ją wygodnie na łóżku. - trzeba pobiec po Chejrona, on będzie wiedział co jej jest - powiedziałem, po czym już miałem wybiec z groty lecz Nico powiedział. - mam złotą drachme lepiej, wyślijmy mu Irys wiadomość będzie szybciej. Podał mi drachme a ja podbiegłem do delikatnej mgielki wytwarzanej przez strumyk. Nico odsłonił koralikowe żaluzje i do groty wpadło słoneczne swiatło, tworząc mini tęcze w mgiełce. Wrzuciłem drachme i powiedziałem na głos. - bogini tęczy przyjmij mom ofiare. Obóz Cherosów Chejron - w mgiełce zamigotała zdumiona twarz Chejrona, za nim stali obozowicze z domku Apollina. Najwyraźniej Chejron właśnie prowadził lekcje łucznictwa. - co się stało Percy, i gdzie wy jesteście - powiedział zmartwionym głosem. - jesteśmy u Rachel, coś jest z nią nie tak, chyba zemdlała, musisz tu przyjść i jej pomc. Powiedziałem to naglacym głosem - dobrze już ide, a wy tu zostańcie i poczekajcie aż wrócę - zwrócił się do mieszkańców domku Apollina, poczym odwrócił się i pogalopował w strone wzgórza. Obraz zamigotał i znikł. Odwróciłem się do Nica. - co jej się mogło stać? - zapytałem - nie mam bladego pojęcia, nie jestem uzdrowicielem. Po kilku minutach do groty przygalopował Chejron. - co tu się stało? - zapytał po czym podszedł do Rachel, i dotknął jej głowy. Opowiedziałem mu wszystko. - ma gorączke ale dziwne.. nigdy wcześniej się z czymś takim nie spotkałem – powiedział - trzeba ją zabrać do wielkiego domu. I kiedy to powiedział stało się coś dziwnego. Nasza wyrocznia wyprostowała się i usiadła. Otworzyła szeroko usta, z których wyleciały kłęby gęstego zielonego dymu niczym macki. Nagle zrobiło się zimno i miałem przeczucie, że cokolwiek teraz się stanie nie będzie to nic dobrego. Odezwała się głosem o wiele starszym i potężniejszym. Odezwała się głosem wyroszni Delfickiej. - TRÓJKA HEROSÓW NA WYPRAWĘ WYRUSZY DWÓJKA OD STAROŻYTNYCH I JEDNA OD DZEWICZEJ POCHODZĄCA NA POŁUDNIE SIĘ WYBIORĄ ŚMIERCIONOŚNĄ WALKE STOCZĄ BEZ POMOCY ŚMIERĆ ROZNIOSĄ KIEDY PRZYJDZIE OSTATECZNA WALKA PIĄTKA STANIE PRZECIW PIĄTCE SŁOŃCE WZEJDZIE, LECZ BEZ PROMYKA ZGAŚNIE Po tym wszystkim znowu opadła na łużko. Gorączka jej przeszła, wygladała lepiej nie była już tak przeraźliwie blada. Chyba właśnie wysłuchaliśmy kolejnej wielkiej przepowiedni.- powiedział Chejron, uroczystym tonem choć ja dosłyszałem w nim trochę, czegoś innego jakby smutku, ale to nie był taki zwyczajny smutek.- zabierzmy Rachel do wielkiego domu chce mieć ja na oku. Posadził ją sobie na grzbiecie i powiedział żebyśmy ją trzymali żeby nie spadała. Wyszliśmy z jaskini za Chejronem zbyt oszołomieni żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć. Kiedy przechodziliśmy koło boiska do siatkówki kiedy nadbiegły Annabeth i Piper, miały wystraszone miny. Chłopcy od Apollina musieli już wszystkim powiedzieć. - co się stało? - zapytała Piper. Wyglądała już trochę lepiej ale tylko troche. Zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć odezwał się Chejron. - chodźcie z nami - powiedział i ruszył przed siebie. Po drodze widzieliśmy innych obozowiczów którzy patrzyli się na nas i na Rachel. - co się stało, ktoś napadł na obóz? - spytało kilku innych obozowiczów patrząc na Rachel. - Później - odpowiedział Chejron, i przyspieszył tak ,że musieliśmy z Nico truchtać żeby nadążyć. Kiedy dotarliśmy do wielkiego domu. Nasz opiekun położyl Rachel na łużku i powiedział Argusowi żeby jej pilnował. Po czym udał się do swojego pokoju, a my za nim. Stanąl za biórkiem, i pokazał nam reką abyśmy usiedli. Nie miałem ochoty usiaść, właśnie wysłuchałem prawdopodobnie wielkiej przepowiedni, która mi się nie podobała. An i Piper usiadły, Nico stanął w drzwiach i chyba też nie zamierzał usiąść. - o co chodzi, powie mi ktoś wreszcie.?- zapytała An, a Piper kiwneła głową na znak, że się znią zgadza. - byliśmy właśnie świadkami wysłuchania PRAWDOPODOBNIE wielkiej przepowiedni - oh..nie – powiedziała moja dziewczyna, załamującym się głosem. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. - Annabeth.. ta przepowiednia może was nie dotyczyć- powiedział to bez przekonania Chejron - taa - powiedziałem. - tak jak poprzednie dwie, miały mnie nie dotyczyć. - udam się zaraz na Olimp i porozmawiam z bogami. - ja też chce z tobą jechać - powiedziałem. Spojrzałem na Nico, An i dostrzegłem na ich twarzach ten sam upór który czułem - wszyscy chcemy z tobą pójść - usłyszalem pomruki zgody ze strony Nica i Annabeth - ja nie - powiedziała Piper - zostane i pomogę mojemu domkowi przy pegazach. - a więc, niech będzie - powiedzał bez przekonania, chyba dostrzegł upur na naszych twarzach - przygotujcie się. Po obiedzie jedziemy na Olimp. I to jest koniec pierwszego rozdziału. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodobał. Napiszcie co o tym sądzicie i czy warto kontynuować dalej. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach